


A beginners guide to Worldbuilding

by Fresh Water (Young_Leaf)



Series: The World building Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A guide to worlds, No Beta, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Leaf/pseuds/Fresh%20Water
Series: The World building Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619833





	A beginners guide to Worldbuilding

**_A beginners guide to World Building_ **

**_By Nobody_**

**_Chapter I_ **

**_AN INTRODUCTION TO WORLD BUILDING_ **

**_World building_** _is an art known to all, but perfected by few. As a result, these people are ostracised from society. Due to this, we have created our own society for our safety._  
  


_People who practice this art are known as **builders** **.  
**_

_Not everyone is eligible to acquire such a skill. One must have achieved peak creativity and must be detached from reality to a certain extent._

_Once one is selected to be a **builder** , they must leave their name and humanity, leaving everything behind and stepping beyond **The** **line of The Void.**_

_**The line** is the border between the human realm and **The Void**_

_**The Void** is the eternal residence of the **builders.**_

_Only **builders** with certain permission can cross the line, to cause certain events in the human world. This permission is in the form of a slip, which must be shown to **The Spirit Warden,** It’s called **The Slip of Pushan.**_

_**The Spirit Warden** supervises the passage of the **builders.** After every 50 kilometres, a **warden** can be found along **The line.  
** _

_**Builders** found trying to cross **The line,** are severely punished. The punishment procedure is called **Ashwatthama,** more commonly known as **Drauni**_


End file.
